Fairy Tail High
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia goes to the most elite school in Magnolia, Diamond Academy. But when it's burned down , she and the other students are forced to go to Fairy Tail High. Her friends tell her that all the students are dumb and the ones that use magic are weak. Little did they know, that this school, had been keeping their highly powerful and intelligent students a secret.
1. Jude Heartfilia

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's legs ached with exahustion as she made her way up the stony pathway up to her house. She grimaced every time her foot struck the ground; her toes had rubbed raw.

She weakly raised her arm, and knocked on the door. A maid named Akia dressed in a simple black dress and a frilly apron greeted her.

"What is wrong Miss Heartfilia?" the maid asked with the formal tone all servants had. "You look absoulutely exahusted."

"School was awful." Lucy replied. "Posture class was a real pain in the neck, litterally."

"But good posture is needed for becoming a proper young lady." Akia noted.

The blonde just nodded, and dragged herself up the stairs. The steps seemed to go on for an eternity before she finally reached the turned right, and opened the door to her room.

The sweet aroma of roses and honey greeted Lucy as she entered the grand room. A bed with satin sheets and a frame made of pure gold lay in the corner in the room, across from a ornately carved redwood dresser that held many cosmetics.

Lucy dropped her school bag on a nearby chair, and flopped down on her bed. The silky material felt cool on her warm skin. She let out a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The arubt and sudden noise interrupted Lucy's serene silence. She grumbled, but answered the door any ways.

"Miss Heartfilia." Akia bowed as a greeting. "Your father requests that you see him."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "But, he has ignored me for six years."

"I do no know the reason he wishes to see you." The maid continued. "He said it was to be private."

"Okay, take me to him." The blonde ordered.

Lucy followed Akia through a maze of stairs and hallways, until they arrived at the mouth of a long corridor.

"He is waiting in the room at the very end." Akia said.

Lucy nervously gulped. The corridor was dark. A few candles were lit, but they only gave off a dim glow.

Seeing that Lucy was nervous, Akia said. "I'll come with you if you want."

"No, I have to do this alone." Lucy said, summoning as much courage as she could.

After all, the two had never really spent any time together for six years. Lucy wasn't even sure he would be the same father she knew from when she was ten.

Lucy took a deep breath. If Jude yelled at her, she would have to do her to not fight back, or burst into tears. For that would only anger him more.

She turned her head around. A wave of relief washed over he when she saw that Akia was still standing there. The maid wasn't really a friend, but being in her prescence made Lucy feel comfortable. The blonde haired girl took a step, and then another. Soon, it was only her walking in the haunting darkness.

With a creak, she twisted the silver knob to her father's office. She quietly padded in, not wanting to interrupt whatever he father happened to be doing at the momment.

"Lucy." A loud voice said, causing Lucy to jump.

Her legs shaking, she turned around. Jude sat on a leather swivel chair behind a polished wood desk. His lips weren't in a smile, but not in a scowl either. That was a good sign.

"Yes father?" Lucy asked, barely audible.

"The Diamond Academy, the school only for the most elite ladies." Jude started, his voice slow, like molases dripping out of a jar. "Has been burned down my some holigan."

"What?!" Lucy gasped, as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's alright." Jude said, with a small smile. "It is okay for a lady to gasp when she learns something that is _truly _horrible."

The celestial mage nodded, and waited for her father to continue.

"For know, you'll be going to a public school." His voice was filled with disgust. "Fairy Tail High."

"Yes father."

"Now remember, not many Fairy Tail Hight students can use magic like you." His face surprisingly beamed with pride. "So don't show off, unless you have signed up for a competetion or something else like that."

"Yes father."

"You'll start going there tommarow." Jude informed. "And do not worry, most of your friends from Diamond Academy will be there too, so you won't be lonely.

"Yes father."

* * *

**Phoenix: For those who read this story when it was first published, it was completely different. I decided to change it, when I got a much cooler idea in school.**

**(^.^)**


	2. Cafe La Floral

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh, tommarow we have to attend school at Fairy Tail High." Lucy's friend, Jewel, moaned.

"I do not see why it is so bad." The celestial mage said, sipping some tea from her cup.

The two were currently at one of Magnolia's most famous restraunts, _Café La Floral_.

"Their students are terribly ignorant." Jewel said. "And their wizards are weak."

"Aren't those just rumors?" Lucy asked, putting down her teacup.

"Yeah," Jewel sighed at the fact that Lucy had a point. "But honestly, have you seen the students?"

"Yes." Lucy responded. "They don't seem dumb or weak."

"That's because you do not know them well enough."

Lucy turned her gaze towards two students walking down the sidewalk next to the café. They were both boys; one with raven hair and one with pink hair.

Both wore a white dress shirt and a grey dress pants. Slung over their shoulders, was a tan book bag stuffed to the brim.

_"Why does that one have pink hair?" _Lucy wondered. _"Did he dye it or something?"_

"Why did Mrs. Cothbinder give us so much homework today?" the pink haired one groaned. "I already have enough work from Mr. Mine."

"Oh stop complaining Natsu." The raven haired one snorted.

"But my bag is so heavy." The pink haired one, who's name was apparently Natsu, groaned again. "Why don't you try lifting it?"

The raven haired one stared at the book bag for a momment, and then slipped his hand into the handle. He lifted it up with a grunt.

"Gosh, that is pretty heavy." He said. "Did you burn down the gymnasium, again?"

"Oh come on Gray, that was a long time ago." Natsu said.

"Okay, I think your bag is about to snap my arm in half." Gray winced. "Better put it down."

Gray's hand slowly slipped out of the handle as Natsu screamed, "WAI-GAH!" The weight of the bag was so great, that it brought him face-to-face with the pavement.

"Ooh, that will leave a mark." Jewel grimaced.

"Gray!" Natsu growled in between coughs. "You nearly decapitated me!"

"Whoops." The black haired boy said, trying his best not to laugh. "Sorry."

Then, a girl with long red hair walked over to them along with a boy with blue hair.

"Gray, were you trying to kill Natsu?" the girl asked, giving Gray a glare.

"Of course not Erza." Gray gulped.

After a bit, Natsu stood up, and brushed the dirt of his pants. He launched his fist towards Gray's, but Erza slapped him before his hand connected with Gray's head.

Soon, the four had walked down the street, out of sight. But Lucy and Jewel could still hear Natsu and Gray bickering about something, and trying to land punches on each other.

"Hey Lucy, did you notice the badge on their shirts?" Jewel asked.

"Yes." Lucy nodded. "It was the Fairy Tail insignia."

"See what I mean by dumb?" Jewel said, pointing her hand at where the four had just been. "The ones named Natsu and Gray were fighting about a book bag "decapitaion".

"That was quite funny in my opinion." The blonde chortled. "The book bag 'decapition'."

"That was not funny, it was ridiculous." Jewel said, stabbing her fork at some ranch drizzled lettuce in her salad.

"Oh lighten up, Jewel." Lucy said. "I think Diamond Academy has damaged you mind.

"It has not!" Jewel shouted. "Diamond Academy has made me into a proper young lady."

"Proper young ladies do not shout at restraunts." Lucy noted, holding her head up high a like all the teachers did at Diamond Academy when instructing students.

Jewel sighed, sat back down, and smoothed her blue silk skirt. "I hate to say it, but you are right."

Lucy chortled again, as Jewel resumed her task of finishing her garden salad.

"I wonder what Fairy Tail High will be like." Lucy said.

"A living nightmare, that is what it will be like." Jewel responded.

"For some reason, I have this feeling that it will be the best four months of the year."

* * *

**Phoenix: Yay! Chapter two is done!**

**Happy: Hey Phoenix, how come I don't show up in the story?**

**Phoenix: You might, I'm still deciding if the exceeds should have some screen time.**

**Happy: You need too! I have a great act planned out.**

**Phoenix: Okay, okay, just let me think some more.**

**Happy: Aye! Are you done yet?**

**Phoenix: No.**

**Happy: Now?**

**Phoenix: No.**

**Happy: Now?**

**Phoenix: No.**

**Happy: Now?**

**Phoenix: No.**

**Happy: Now?**

**Phoenix: For pete's sake! NO!**

**Happy: You better review folks! Phoenix-san is scary!**

**Phoenix: *grabs Happy and covers his mouth* Don't worry, I'm not scary.**

**Happy: *muffled* Shh ish! (She is!)**

**Phoenix: Aha ha ha ha. *sacrcasm***

**Happy: Reshiew! (Review!)**

**(^.^)**


End file.
